Ore no musuko (mi hijo)
by hanamixren
Summary: mi vida… mi historia desde el principio tuvo un único camino, fui el primero, un híbrido caminando en un mundo de guerreros puros, la mezcla de una raza inferior y el hijo de uno de los mas temidos, este fue mi destino, desde aquel dia que mi padre fue enviado a la tierra "Cuando llores durante las frías noches de invierno, yo estaré ahí,Cuando sonrías, sonreiré contigo"
1. Chapter 1

Mi hijo (Ore no musuko)

" Ser padre"

Cuando le mire por primera vez… nunca ante sentí algo semejante… frente a mi estaba el cuyo protagonismo opacaba al mío y aun así me sentía pleno, feliz, el era mi hijo el ser mas hermoso y perfecto que jamás había mirado antes, y aquel que la historia había elegido como su nuevo protagonista.

Capitulo 1 "kakaroto y su hijo"

Era una vista como ninguna otra, una hermosa manta oscura que permitía resaltar aquellos magníficos cuerpos celestes que anonadaban la ingenua mirada del pequeño niño, que con sus cortas manos se apoyaba para mirar atreves del indestructible cristal del vehículo.

-es… es nuestro hogar hijo, es el planeta que me vio nacer y aquel que te espera para verte convertir en uno de los mas grandes.- expresaba orgullo el hombre de cabello oscuro al pequeño niño.

-es hermoso papa.-musito el pequeño infante a su padre, mientras este se dirigía a los controles de aquel vehículo a informar sobre su llegada.

No había lugar igual como aquel castillo, imponente e impenetrable, construido a partir de aquel metal tan codiciado en el universo conocido, y que reflejaba la magnificencia de aquel que se levantaba como el soberano del lugar y aun, con su baja estatura era el mas imponente de todos.- majestad, le traigo un informe extremadamente importante, el esta en camino, llegara en tansolo unos días.- vociferaba el informante.

\- ¿de que estas hablando? .- cuestiono el soberano.

-¡kakaroto! El hijo del gran señor Bardock esta por arribar, tras conquistar aquel planeta.- prorrumpió emocionado el hombre.

-¿El hijo de Bardock? ¿Aun vive? Espero que aquel planeta valga realmente la pena ¿Cuándo llegara? –cuestiono el imponente soberano, intrigado por el guerrero e interesado por su recompensa.

-Aproximadamente en 42 horas majestad, aún se encuentra a algunos parsecs de distancia y la nave en la que se mueve no es realmente muy rápida, es una reliquia construida por terraneos.-informo.

-¡Notifica a raditz! Seguramente estará satisfecho de escuchar sobre la llegada se su hermano.-conmino el mandatario.

-Colócate el cinturón, estamos por entrar a la atmosfera.-ordeno el padre a su pequeño hijo.

-¡asi que en esa nave viene! ¿Cuánto has cambiado hermano? ¿24 años que han hecho de ti?.-cuestionaba un hombre cuya musculatura hacia estremecer a cualquier hombre junto a el, y miraba a su hermano tocar una vez más su hogar.

Y de aquella nave robusta grabada con una letra "c" emergía un imponente hombre acompañado de un pequeño infante, ese hombre era su reflejo, su nueva vida, ese hombre era igual a aquel que en la historia de este mundo jamás seria olvidado, pues su grandeza sin igual, había cambiado el destino de toda su civilización.

24 años habían pasado desde el día en que aquel guerrero se plantó frente al tirano y grito.-¡no mas!

-solado sabon abre la escotilla ahora mismo.- exclamo el enano tirano.

-a la orden gran frezeer.- asumió el soldado de cabello largo y hermoso rostro.

-¡FREZEER! Sal de tu nave.-vociferaba el gran guerrero mientras el tirano ascendía sobre la nave lentamente..- por fin asomas tu repugnante rostro, ¡es momento de eliminarte, bastado! Voy a terminar con todo esto y cambiare el destino de mi raza, el destino del planeta Vegeta, el destino de Kakaroto, también tu repugnante destino ¡ya no más seremos tus esclavos.- declaro con firmeza el saiyajin mientras arremetía contra el diminuto tirano.

-insignificante saiyajin ¡tu rey murió en mis manos hace solo unos minutos!.-revelaba el cruel gobernante, mientras esquivaba la incesante oleada de golpes lanzados por bardock.-¿Qué crees poder hacer tu?

-¡yo soy por mucho mas fuerte que vegeta!.-afirmo el guerrero que logro asestar un fuerte golpe al tirano que retrocedió un poco.- desde el día que fui enviado al planeta kanasa, me prepare para este momento.- vocifero tras arrojar una espera de energía que formaba una perfecta luna.- mi poder excede los 50,000 y al igual que el maldito gordo doria, morirás en mis manos.- exclamaba el saiyajin mientras su cuerpo sufría la gran metamorfosis de ozaru y el cruel tirano lo miraba anonadado.-¡yo cambiare el destino!.-rugía estrepitosamente

-maldito saiyajin.-vocifero el enano mientras arrojaba una súper nova al guerrero ozaru, que con un tremendo rugido logra desviar la misma al espacio.

-¡recuerda estos nombres maldito! Toma, Selipa, Panppukin,Toteto, Kakaroto y Bardock.- exclamaba el saiyajin mientras se arrojaba a un frezeer que intentaba alcanzar su siguiente etapa y lo arrastra a tierra, donde ya le esperaban guerreros trasformados y que juntos al ver caer a frezeer, arrojaron al unísono sus ataques por petición de Bardock que contenía al villano, la gran unión de ataques hacen salir despedidos a los contendientes al espacio, donde bardock con sus ultimas fuerzas logra explotar junto a frezeer y terminando con cada rastro del aterrador enano y con una sonrisa se despide.- Kakaroto, en la tierra aprenderás mucho hijo, ahora esta es tu historia, Raditz tu serás grande greñudo, cuida de tu hermano, mama y yo los esperaremos, espero que dentro de mucho tiempo ¡adios hijos!.

Era solo un pequeño cuando llego a la tierra y aquel anciano le rescato, su nombre era son gohan, este lo educo, le enseño a pelear, a utilizar todas las técnicas que este conocía, le dio un nuevo nombre "Goku", pero dentro de si aún estaba su antiguo ser, aquel que había sido enviado a conquistar el planeta por orden de un tirano que ya había perecido, Kakaroto vivía en el y a la edad de 10 años resurgió como nunca y enfrento a su mentor asesinándolo e inicio el viaje de conquista, viajo para estudiar a su adversario y debido a ello participo en el gran torneo donde los más fuertes de la tierra demostraban su poder, entre ellos estaban 2 guerreros sin igual que hicieron que Kakaroto tuviese que posponer su conquista hasta ser más fuerte, un joven de nombre krilin y un anciano que le derroto de forma colosal llamado jakie chun.

Tras su derrota entreno fervientemente durante dos años, pero un demonio de nombre pikolo dai maho había iniciado su conquista antes que él. Kakaroto lo enfrento con intención de poner la balanza a su favor, pues este demonio ya había dominado a todo el mundo, sin embargo el poder del demonio era extremadamente superior, perdió ante el demonio que también había vencido a un poderoso anciano, humillado viajo por el mundo entrenando y en tan solo un año había conseguido poder suficiente para derrotar al monstruo verde que sucumbió ante el guerrero saiyajin, sin embargo el demonio dejo atrás un huevo que contenía a su hijo, aquel que le vengaría.

Tras la batalla kakaroto salió disparado debido a la explosión del demonio, esta explosión fue tan fuerte que dejo a el saiyajin triunfador moribundo a la oriya de un lago, donde una bella joven lo encontró, esta le cuido hasta verlo mejor, kakaroto que se había percatado de el último movimiento de pikolo medito y decidió posponer su conquista hasta eliminar a aquel demonio que le rivalizaba, durante 3 años permaneció entrenando en la tierra de la joven, hasta el momento en que se organizó una vez más aquel gran torneo donde se enfrentó al hijo de aquel demonio que ahora resulto triunfador, este demonio era completamente opuesto a su padre, el no tenía interés en el mundo, pero seguía siendo peligroso, kakaroto entreno, hasta ser más fuerte y 3 años más tarde lo enfrento una vez más, derrotándolo, sin embargo el no cometería el error de dejarlo vivir.

-no lo hagas kakaroto.- vocifero la joven que años atrás le había salvado la vida y con la cual él había engendrado a un niño 2 años atrás.- por favor no lo hagas, no seas un asesino, por mí, por tu hijo, no lo hagas amor mío.- suplicaba la mujer.

-callate mujer y no interfieras.- exclamo kakaroto antes de arremeter contra ella y acabar con su vida.

-¿porque lo hiciste?.- cuestiono el demonio verde.- ¿acaso no era tu esposa, la madre de tu hijo?

-es solo una mujer cualquiera, para mí no significaba nada, yo tengo una misión más trascendental que el simple amor de esa terranea, solo era un poco de calor en la cama.- exclamo con carcajadas, antes de arremeter contra picolo y poner fin a la contienda.

Una segadora luz emitida por un hombre de nombre ten shin han detuvo a kakaroto, mientras el joven de nombre krilin que había enfrentado años atrás aparecía para apoyar a picolo.- ¿estás bien picolo? Sentimos tu ki y el de este sujeto, no creí que realmente intentaría terminar contigo, pobre muchacha, la asesino sin remordimiento alguno, ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo tan ruin? ¿Qué clase de ser humano eres?

-¿humano? supongo que no conoces bien a tu raza, ustedes son peores, sanguinarios, egoístas, crueles… de cualquier forma, no soy un humano, soy un saiyajin.- expresa burlonamente el guerrero, mientras les revela su origen a los incrédulos humanos.

-krilin dale una semilla a picolo de inmediato.- ordena tenshinhan al joven krilin, mientras kakaroto los mira extrañado y asombrado trasver como aquella semilla que el demonio comió le había devuelto su fuerza y salud.

-¿Qué es esa semilla? ¿Cómo te recuperaste tan rápido?.- cuestiona el imponente conquistador.

-¡eso no te incumbe saiyajin! Ahora que se quién eres realmente no te dejare vivir.- asegura picolo.- ten shin han, krilin, apóyenme, juntos lo derrotaremos.- asegura el ser de piel verde.

Juntos arremeten contra kakaroto quien apenas logró escapar tras un intenso combate y se encamino a la casa que compartía con aquella joven a la cual sin piedad le quito la vida,

Los guerreros picolo, krilin y ten shin han le buscaron durante mucho tiempo, pero parecía que la tierra le había comido.

Tras dos años kakaroto apareció una vez más e inicio la gran conquista de la tierra, muchos guerreros y ejércitos se le opusieron, kakaroto era tan fuerte que ni siquiera la coalición de picolo krilin y tenshinhan podían hacerle frente, picolo desesperado acudió a dios, aquel que alguna vez le expulso de su cuerpo.

-dame tu poder kami, lo necesito para poder derrotarlo.- suplico el demonio verde.

-cuanto haz cambiado picolo, alguna vez fuiste el terrible demonio conquistador que anhelaba mi mundo y ahora intentas protegerlo tan desesperadamente, únicamente por alguien que tu antiguo yo, habría llamado insignificante, creí que tú eras mi más grande fracaso, pero ahora comprendo que me equivoque.- expresaba la deidad.- sin embargo no hay garantía de vencer.

-lo haremos kami, por lo largo de un año ese infeliz a asesinado a mucho gente, por su culpa ella no ha podido crecer como tendría que hacerlo, no puedo perdonarlo y si esta es la única oportunidad me asegurare de explotarla al máximo.- aseveraba el ser de piel verde mientras cerraba fuertemente su puño.

-está en el castillo del rey, esta es nuestra última oportunidad.- expresa el dios mientras es absorbido por el cuerpo de picolo.

Había sido una lucha larga, pero por fin, había llegado al castillo del supremo gobernante y no había nadie que pudiese detenerlo, él había completado su misión.- soy kakaroto el conquistador y este planeta ahora es mío.- exclamo eufórico el saiyajin.

-aun no.-musito picolo que se encontraba a su espalda antes de arremeter contra kakaroto, quien apenas podía defenderse de la envestida del demonio y el dios fusionados.-¡Esta es mi única oportunidad y no la desaprovechare, te voy a eliminar!.-sentenciaba el ser de piel verde mientras sometía con sus feroces ataques al saiyajin que parecía un simple saco de boxeo, incapaz de responder algún golpe.- tengo que darme prisa y acabar con el.- se decía así mismo el demonio, mientras asestaba sus incesantes ataques al guerrero saiyajin.

-perdiste tu oportunidad.- señalo con una sonrisa burlo el saiyajin.- supongo que por el tenías tanta desesperación por terminar conmigo.- expreso el guerrero mientras picolo parecía estar petrificado.

-¡no!.- grito picolo antes de mirar detrás de el y recibir un feroz golpe de un pequeño y furioso niño.- no puedo ser derrotado, es mi última oportunidad.- repetía picolo que se levantaba tras el feroz golpe.-no permitiré que ella crezca en un mundo asi.- exclamaba picolo mientras arremetía contra el niño que fácilmente esquivaba sus golpes

-nunca podrás vencer a gohan.- aseguraba kakaroto quien yacía en el suelo.-el está furioso y su poder es inalcanzable cuando esta así.- revelaba burlonamente.

-te equivocas, por ello vine primero por ti, pues contigo fuera del camino, quizás tengo suficiente para derrotarlo.- sugiere picolo quien en un velos movimiento se despojo de sus pesadas ropas y arremetió contra gohan.

Sus ataques eran tan parejos que parecía que no tendría fin la batalla.-este será mi último ataque, makanko sappo.- grito picolo arrojando un poderoso ataque a gohan quien respondió con un fuerte grito y una enorme esfera de energía que apenas era capaz de contener el ataque de picolo.

-¡gohan!.-grito kakaroto que miraba como lentamente gohan estaba perdiendo el choque de poderes.- ¡maldición!.- exclamo kakaroto mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad y con sus últimas fuerzas arrojo un ataque de energía a picolo quien al recibirla perdió por un instante la concentración en su ataque, lo que permitiendo que gohan se adelantara y devolviera su ataque junto al propio del niño.

-perdóname mi niña.-musito mientras cerraba los ojos y recibía el poderoso ataque de energía de gohan.

Así fue como el último gran guerrero de la tierra caía, el demonio, el dios ya no estaba más, dejando aquel hermoso planeta a merced de sus dos conquistadores, que acabaron con la vida de tenshinhan y muchos otros héroes.

-Es hora padre, todo está en orden, podemos ir al planeta vegeta y dar el informe al rey, la tierra ya es completamente nuestra.

-¡vamos a casa gohan!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 "La muerte de la tierra"

Era un vehículo extraño, con dificultad pudo atravesar la atmosfera y para poder aterrizar utilizaba cohetes de frenado, algo que yacía mucho tiempo que los saiyanos no miraban, era claramente una nave muy retrograda y en ella venia aquel hombre que atraía una multitud intrigada por mirarle, por mirar al hijo del héroe volver a su hogar.

-está saliendo. - exclamaban los espectadores que miraban anonadados al guerrero conquistador.- es el, volvió a nosotros.- es idéntico al gran señor.- es su alma reencarnada que volvió con su gente.- cuchicheaba la multitud, atraída por el regreso del vástago del gran héroe bardock.

-¿eres tu? ¡si! Eres igual a papa.-exclamaba un musculoso hombre que se abría paso entre el tumulto de la gente.- bien venido a casa.- musito al pararse frente a las escalinatas de la nave.

-¿eres raditz? ¿eres mi hermano? , si lo eres.- afirmo el conquistador mientras se colocaba lentamente a un paso de raditz quien le abrazo fuertemente.

-me alegra que no me olvidaras hermano.-susurra raditz mientras la multitud aplaude por la reunión de los vástagos del héroe y un pequeño niño se asoma lentamente.

\- ¿ese niño…?.- cuestiona extrañado raditz mientras mira salir lentamente al pequeño niño pelinegro.

-¡es mi hijo!.- exclama kakaroto orgulloso y llama al niño junto a el.- y junto a mi el conquisto la tierra.- vocifera el guerrero.

-¡jajaja! No puedo creer que seas padre, ¿y su madre? Ya me la presentaras después- expresa raditz mientras toma al pequeño en sus brazos y lo promueve ante los presentes como el nieto de bardock y estos eufóricos le alaban.

Entre el panegírico de la gente un enorme hombre de escasa cabellera se planta y exclama estrepitosamente. - ¡silencio!.- los presentes reaccionan temerosos ante esto y con gran rapidez abandonan el lugar.- ¡jajaja! Los insignificantes vienen a recibirte entre aplausos kakaroto.- expresa burlonamente el hombre de gran tamaño.- espero que tengas un momento para mi, yo que no soy digno de estar en tu presencia, ilustre hijo de bardock el magnífico.- pregona burlonamente.

-¿bardock el magnífico?.- cuestiona kakaroto.- ¿de que demonios hablas?- pregunta kakaro, extrañado por aquella gente que le había recibido y por la presencia de este gigante.

-¡hablaremos de eso mas tarde hermano!.- afirma raditz a kakaroto antes de posicionarse firmemente ante el calvo y cuestionar.-¿ que hace aquí comandante nappa? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo venir a acompañarnos?

-¿acaso no soy digno de estar en presencia de los hijos del ilustre bardock? .- cuestiona el guerrero mientras se impone a raditz.- ¿es acaso que son mejor compañía toda la prole que les acompañaba?

\- ¡claramente lo son!.- proclama firmemente raditz ante el comandante.

-es una lástima, tendrán que lidiar conmigo ya que el rey me ordeno llevar a kakaroto personalmente a su presencia. - asevera el comandante con una voz firme y amenazante.

-¿el rey quiere ver a mi hermano? ¿Por qué? .- cuestiona un atónito raditz.- el informe de misiones nunca se le da directamente al rey.

-¡cállate insignificante soldado de clase baja! El rey no tiene por qué darte explicaciones, no por ser hijos de bardock son diferentes, ustedes están bajo el rey y lo obedecerán. - asegura nappa antes de ser rodeado por sus soldados.

-no importa raditz, iré ante el rey, siento que él me ayudara a ponerme al día.- menciona kakaroto.- por favor, lleva a mi hijo contigo, te alcanzare más tarde, supongo que alguien me dirá como llegar a tu casa.

-el niño también viene. - afirma nappa mientras comienza a caminar.

-entonces yo iré también. - asegura raditz que acompaña a su hermano.

Una suave melodía de piano resonaba en los muros de la gran sala mientras el soberano meditaba con ella.- señor, ya está aquí.- exclama un guardia.- es idéntico a el majestad.- revela emocionado el guardia.

-hazlo entrar.- ordena secamente el rey, mientras mira su gran puerta abrirse y atreves de ella entra al reflejo de aquel gran héroe, un pequeño niño y a nappa, estos caminaron hasta su trono y frente a el de rodillas se postraron.

-¿me llamo majestad?.-cuestiona kakaroto, mientras levanta un poco la mirada y contempla a un hombre de frente amplia y baja estatura, que discrepaba en apariencia con su inmensa presencia, tal presencia que hacía temblar a kakaroto internamente.

-quiero hablar sobre tu padre contigo. - expresa el rey.- y por supuesto también de aquel niño que nos informaste semanas atrás que engendraste en la tierra.- el gran rey se pone de pie y camina hasta kakaroto a quien le ordena levantarse, coloca su mano sobre el hombro del saiyajin.- nappa retírate.- ordena el soberano mientras le muestra su respeto al hijo del héroe.

-pe…pero majestad. - tartamudea el comandante, antes de ser callado por un estridente.- ¡obedece nappa!

La charla sobre el gran héroe bardock se extendió, vegeta narraba las proezas a los hijos y nieto del héroe y estos con admiración escuchaban. -sin el este mundo no existiría, espero mucho de ustedes.- expresa con una sonrisa el rey, antes de volver a su trono y cuestionar sobre el pequeño niño que les acompañaba.

-es mi hijo señor, él fue por quien pude conquistar eficazmente aquel planeta, puesto que era un planeta mucho mas desarrollado en cuenta a poder de lo que se me informo inicialmente. - explica kakaroto, mientras detalla todo lo ocurrido en la tierra.

-no imaginaba que fuese posible combinar nuestras sepas, es magnífico. -prorrumpe el gobernante.- sin embargo, puedo notar que me mientes, este niño no posee un poder siquiera equiparable al tuyo.- afirma vegeta mientras analiza con su rastreador al pequeño.

-¡póngame a prueba exclama gohan!.- firmemente mientras el rey suelta una gran carcajada.

-¡jajaja! Eres muy irreverente niño ¡jajaja! Me agradas y por ello te daré lo que pides.- asegura el rey quien ordena traer a un peño de una edad aproximada a la de gohan al cual le ordena enfrentarse.

Los impenetrables muros y formidables puertas impedían saber que pasaba dentro de la gran sala del trono, donde el pequeño niño semisayajin se disponía a enfrentar a un pequeño guerrero nato.

-limo.- acabalo ordena vegeta al niño que llamo y este arremete fieramente contra gohan quien sorprendentemente respondía en igualdad a los ataques del saiyajin, la batalla era extensa y maravillaba a simple vista, sin embargo el pequeño limo se adelanto lentamente y supero a gohan quien apenas podía seguir los movimientos del saiyajin.

-tal parece que ese es su limite.- expresa vegeta antes de ser silenciado por un gran estruendo producido por una fuerte expulsión de poder de gohan y este con un simple golpe termino la batalla contra limo.

-¿Qué… que demonios fue eso?.- cuestiona con una voz temblorosa el soberano.

-gohan domina a la perfección el control de su poder y es capaz de aumentarlo en un instante. - explica kakaroto al gobernante.- es una técnica que aprendimos en la tierra, ellos llamaban a el poder "ki".

-¿cuánto más puede aumentar su poder?.- cuestiona a kakaroto, maravillado por aquel gran logro del niño.

-se podría decir que ese es el 50% de su poder, el es mas fuerte que yo.- afirma kakaroto.

-es sorprendente, supera el poder de muchos guerreros adultos, tu hijo es sorprendente, si sigue así no tendrá problemas con nadie, pese a ser un mestizo.- asegura vegeta antes de ordenarles retirarse.

Los días pasaron y en el planeta vegeta se musitaba sobre aquel niño hibrido, el nieto del gran bardock y también del hallazgo que fue el planeta tierra, un mundo perfecto y hermoso, se rumoraba sobre los preparativos del rey para mudar gran parte de la población del planeta vegeta a la tierra y esto final mente paso al cabo de un año.

-yo el rey vegeta eh estudiado por años el gran crecimiento de nuestra raza y por ello eh decidido que llego el momento de expandir nuestro territorio, iniciando por la tierra que se volverá el nuevo hogar de la raza saiyajin y desde aquel planeta yo gobernare nuestro imperio.- promulgaba el rey mientras todos veneraban su nombre.- tenemos esclavos terreanos, que construyen la gran ciudad donde yo gobernare y bautizare como bardock, en honor a nuestro gran héroe.

-ya no existe frezeer y cold huyo y no le hemos visto durante mas de 20 años, estamos listos para expandirnos y volvernos los reyes de este universo, somos sayajin, somos invencibles y nosotros gobernaremos el universo.- aseguraba el carismático rey a sus hombres.

Los años pasaban, la tierra rebautizada como el nuevo planeta vegeta era el nuevo gohan de la descendencia de bardock, un planeta que fue testigo de las mas grandes bajezas humanas, ahora miraba a su cáncer no ser mas que esclavos de los saiyajin, sirvientes domésticos y sexuales, a quienes la mas mínima falta, llevaba la mas severa repercusión, los saiyajin que habían convertido a la humanidad en simples esclavos, a excepción de algunos terraneos especiales, entre los que destacaba una prodigiosa humada de nombre bulma.

solo tenían una regla, jamás concebir con estos, puesto que solo había un ser hibrido aceptado y era el hijo de kakaroto.

De entre las filas saiyajin se escuchaban 2 grandes nombres, kakaroto y raditz, hijo del legendario bardock y que ahora se hacían de un nombre por su propia cuenta, los invencibles hermanos, que sin retraso alguno podían conquistar por si mismos grandes civilizaciones y junto a ellos viajaba el pequeño aprendiz de los mismos, gohan, hijo de kakaroto el único hibrido existente y aceptado por la sociedad saiyajin, el pequeño niño que esperaba el dia de poder participar en el gran torneo de reclutamiento del ejercito saiyajin, donde niños de entre 8 y 15 años competían para poder figurar entre las filas de los escuadrones de conquista, es preparo hasta que por fin el gran dia llega.

En el nuevo planeta vegeta los grandes prodigios se preparaban, pues el gran torneo había comenzado.

Las reglas eran simples.

1° los combates eran individuales 1 vs 1 hasta que el ganador de cada combate sea derrotado por el siguiente participante.

2° se requería de un equipo de 5 miembros.

3°se prohíbe sujetar de la cola o golpear en los genitales.

4°si quedan inconscientes, caen de la plataforma, son incapaces de ponerse de pie en un lapso de 10 segundos, mueren o recurren a algún acto penalizado, perderán el combate

5° una vez terminado el combate los participantes derrotados no podrán regresar a la plataforma.

Los equipos participantes incluyendo al de aquel joven hibrido eran ocho, era un evento muy popular y público, debido a ello solían organizarse de manera muy ostentosa en un gran estadio donde miles de espectadores asistían y no era raro que miembros renombrados del ejercito saiyajin asistieran aparte de los organizadores.

El primer combate publico fue el enfrentamiento entre dos equipos de clase baja, el cual uno de ellos era el del nieto de bardock, los espectadores al escuchar que eran de clase baja los primeros competidores se mostraron indiferentes puesto que esperaban con ansia ver a un poderoso equipo liderado por una prodigio que mas de un escuadrón anhelaba en sus filas.

Uno a unos fueron subiendo a la plataforma los miembros de todos los equipos a competir, entre los miembros del equipo de gohan, se encontraba limo, aquel niño con el que gohan se había enfrentado en presencia del rey vegeta, un guerrero fuerte y determinado que había desarrollado una fuerte amistad con gohan. Limo era un joven apuesto de cabellera lacia hasta los hombros, su cuerpo era esbelto y portaba una armadura tradicional con hombreras color café y con pantanosillos negros. Seguido de el estaba Niku, era un pequeña niña de tan solo 8 años y la mas joven participante del torneo y una ferviente admiradora del nieto de bardock tras conocerle dos años antes, era una niña delgada y un poco baja de estatura, cabello largo hasta la cintura y un fleco que cubría su ojo derecho, su rostro era dulce y con una piel extremadamente clara, que hacía ver que se trataba de una pequeña muñeca, su armadura solo cubría la mitad de su torso y debajo de ella la tradicional prenda azul que cubría hasta sus rodillas. Tras ella estaba kureson, un fornido joven de 12 años que se presentaba como el capitán del equipo, un joven fornido, alto de cabellera crespa y larga hasta los muslos, rostro con rasgos muy marcados, nariz grande y barbilla amplia, portaba una armadura tradicional sin protección inferior más que el calzoncillo, por ultimo estaba kinoko, una joven de escasos 9 años quien se mostraba inconforme con la organización de los equipos puesto que se encontraba acompañada de gohan, aquel hibrido que fieramente repudiaba desde aquel día en que junto a su padre asistieron al de kinoko en una misión, kinoko era una joven de bello largo y lacio sujeto por dos coletas, rostro fino y lindo, delgada y ligeramente mas alta que gohan.

Tras presentar a los participantes, el presentador solicito a los equipos dejar el cuadrilátero a excepción de aquel participante que representaría primero a su equipo.

-niku, ¿me harías el favor de ser la primera?.- cuestiono gohan con una sonrisa- estoy seguro que tu sola podrás encargarte de todos- asegura gohan.

-¡si! – acepta emocionada la pequeña que salta a la plataforma.

-soy el mayor y estoy a cargo.- sentencia kureso.- no tenias derecho a mandar a la pequeña primero, yo decido el orden.

-estas en un error kureso, quien esta a cargo es gohan, claramente es más inteligente que tú, si eligió a niku hay una razón tras ello y claro, también es más fuerte que tú, después de todo es el hijo del señor kakaroto y nieto del legendario bardock.- afirma limo dejando a kureson atónito, puesto que este se había unido al equipo ese mismo día y desconocía quienes eran sus compañeros, mientras kinoko se mostraba indiferente.

-es un tanto cruel de mi parte, pero si niku elimina a todos podremos mantener el verdadero potencial de nuestro equipo en secreto y niku en estos momentos es la más débil de nosotros, no quiero que otros equipos se adviertan de nosotros.- asegura gohan.- si niku perdiese tú serás el siguiente kureso, seguido de limo, y posterior mente kinoko, por ultimo seré yo.- coordina gohan.

-¿Por qué serás tu el ultimo? ¿Qué te hace creer que estas por encima de mi? maldito hibrido.-cuestiona furica kinoko.- somos saiyajin puros y aun asi te crees por encima de nosotros, ¿Quién demonios te crees?.

-no me creo kinoko, ¡yo soy el mas fuerte! No preciso de un rastreador para saber.- asegura gohan de manera altanera.

-maldito.- vocifera kinoko mientras se prepara para envestir al joven.

-espera linda kinoko, el dice la verdad.- asegura kureson quien apunta su rastreador a gohan.- el poder de niku es de 380 el de limo alcanza los 470, el mío apenas llega a los 400, el tuya que es fenomenal para tu edad alcanza los 580 que no alcanzan para nada los 980 que tiene gohan, su poder es equiparable al de un adulto.- asegura kureson sorprendido del descomunal poder de gohan.- pero aun asi tenemos pocas probabilidades de derrotar algún equipo elite, tengo esperanza de que obtendremos un buen zenkai.- afirma kureson con una sonrisa.

-ganaremos el torneo.- asegura gohan antes de voltear su mirada a la plataforma y mirar el primer combate que había iniciado.

-si gohan lo dice, es un hecho.- reafirma limo antes de seguir a su amigo.

El reloj seguía su marcha, acompañado por fieros y espectaculares combates regalados por el bloque 2, gohan y su equipo seguían su camino acompañados por la suerte, puesto que sus oponentes fueron fácilmente dominados por niku o kureson hasta llegar a la final, gracias a que todos los equipos elite terminaron en el bloque 2 eliminando la posibilidad de que algún equipo fuerte enfrentara a gohan

-¡que mierda!.- el equipo de clase baja tuvo suerte de tener oponentes débiles, la final tenía que ser entre el equipo kabi y el equipo kale.- si como un simple equipo de clase baja llego al final, los organizadores ordenaron de manera horrible.- se exclamaba entre las gradas mientras el equipo de gohan y los elite rodeaban la plataforma.- malditos insectos de clase baja declinen

-siento llegar tarde, tenía que entregar algunos informes ¿aún no empieza?- cuestiona kakaroto a raditz quien miraba a su sobrino comandando a su equipo.

-descuida kakaroto, aun no inicia la pelea final. Gohan ni siquiera a peleado, debido a ello no se dice nada bueno de su equipo, pero el los sorprenderá a todos. - afirma eufórico raditz.

-llego el momento de ver el gran encuentro final, gracias por asistir y ser testigos de los grandes combates que se dieron aquí el día de hoy.- exclamaba entre abucheos el anunciador mientras daba la señal para que los primeros contendientes subieran a la plataforma.

Por parte del equipo de la elite subió un guerrero que anteriormente había salido lesionado y que claramente no entraba en óptimas condiciones llamado boten.

-lo sabía, mandaran primero a los que resultaron heridos en el combate anterior, debido a ello tenemos una oportunidad pues solo tres de ellos están en óptimas condiciones, limo confió en ti, tú serás el primero, el está muy herido del brazo y pierna derecha, aprovecha ello para dejarlo fuera de combate, solo cuídate de no ser golpeado puesto que aun su poder es alto.- aconseja gohan a limo quien sale a la plataforma y con gran habilidad logra dejar fuera a su oponente, sin embargo es derrotado por rusa en el siguiente combate.

-¡yo iré ahora! Es algo humillante enfrentar a un enemigo herido, pero si lo derroto le habré ganado a un elite algo que estoy segura que tu no lograras. - asegura kinoko antes de enfrentar a rusa.

La pelea de kinoko pese a la ventaja que poseía era sumamente pareja puesto que su oponente aun poseía un poder extremadamente destructivo y con gran dificultad kinoko logro salir victorioso, en el siguiente encuentro su oponente únicamente la empujo de la plataforma con suma facilidad debido a su agotamiento.

-te toca maldito hibrido. - sentencia kinoko al quedar fuera.

Con un firme caminar gohan sube a la plataforma ante una mirada burlona de su oponente que le exclama.- ríndete y quizás te perdone la vida insecto de clase baja.

-deja de balbucear, te derrotare a ti y a tus compañeros. - asegura gohan con una voz firme

-no me hagas reír insecto tus compañeros vencieron boten y a rusa porque estaban aún débiles tras la batalla contra kale, pero yo estoy bien, su suerte se terminó y yo nopa hermano de boten y rusa te eliminare.- sentencia nopa antes de arremeter contra gohan quien rápidamente le esquiva y coloca sus manos sobre nopa golpeando su espalda con sus pies empujando fuerte mente a nopa quien cae fuera de la plataforma y gohan enzima de el sin tocar el piso regresa a la plataforma de un salto dejando a los espectadores anonadados.

-¡yo soy gohan! hijo de kakaro, quien es hijo de bardock y yo ¡ganare!- exclama fuertemente gohan.

Los espectadores se volvieron locos al escuchar esas palabras y los gritos de apoyo a gohan se dejaron escuchar.- es el nieto del gran bardock, es nieto de bardock, el puede ganar.- se escuchan en las gradas mientras los compañeros de nopa se cuestionaban lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo pudo vencer a nopa?.- cuestionaba rusa.

-seguro el tonto se confió y el chico fue inteligente, mira a nopa, no tiene un solo rasguño. - afirma boten mientras mira a nopa

.-no es fácil empujar a alguien con el poder de nopa, ¿Cómo demonios lo hizo?-se cuestionaba kinoko mientras miraba a niku y a limo sonreír.

Las gradas se volvían locas con este primer combate y tras escuchar la revelación de gohan, el era nieto del legendario bardock el gran héroe.- lo sabía, el ganara todos los combates.- afirmaba raditz eufórico.- lose es mi hijo el podrá con esto.-reafirmaba kakaroto.

Humillado y molesto nopa, se pone de pie e intenta regresar a la plataforma mientras ase estremecer el lugar con su poder.- vuelve ahora, nos descalificaran por tu culpa.- exclama retas un imponente guerrero.-es mi turno nopa, regresa ahora mismo.

-pe…pero retas. –Vuelve ahora nopa.- exige mientras nopa humillado y molesto da media vuelta y regresa con sus compañeros.

-perdóneme señorita kabi.- expresa un avergonzado nopa a una hermosa joven.

-descuida nopa, retas se encargara de el.- responde con una amplia sonrisa la joven.

Con un lento y relajado caminar retas sube a la plataforma y se posiciona frente gohan mientras sentencia al joven hibrido a morir.- es humillante que un simple guerrero de clase baja derrote a algún miembro de mi equipo, aun siendo nieto del gran bardock, por ello te garantizo que morirás hoy.

-jajaja, eres un simple gusano.- vocifera un burlón gohan mientras retas se muestra furioso tras altaneras palabras del joven.

Su mirada estaba fija en el engreído joven hibrido que se enaltecía como si de un elite se tratara. - está muy confiado en sus habilidades, no derroto a nopa por suerte, su velocidad por unos instantes supero la de nopa e igualmente supero su fuerza al empujarle con tal facilidad, sin embargo retas es otra cosa, el me permitirá comprender porque ese mocoso esta tan relajado.-se dice para sí misma la joven saiyajin kabi.-nopa, usa tu rastreador, cual es el poder de ese sujeto gohan.

-es de 980 señorita, no tiene oportunidad contra retas. - afirma un apenado nopa.

-tampoco la tendría contra ti, sin embargo la velocidad a la que se movió para empujarte no la tiene alguien con un poder de 980.-asegura kabi con una sonrisa amplia. -ese sujeto puede variar su poder cuando es preciso

La campana se escuchas y gohan arremete velozmente contra retas quien con suma facilidad repele su ataque y asesta un fuerte golpe al joven hibrido que sale disparado a gran velocidad, con un ágil movimiento gohan se logra incorporar.

-creo que contigo tendré que ponerme más serio. -dice un sonriente gohan mientras la plataforma se comienza a estremecer.

-señorita kabi, el poder, el poder de ese sujeto está creciendo, está creciendo demasiado.-anuncia un perturbado nopa.- 1307…. 1400…1580…1700 y no se detiene… 2800… 3050…3900…4700… su poder es de 4700…. ¿Como un simple guerrero de clase baja tiene tal poder?.-cuestiona un aterrado nopa.

El poder de gohan se reflejaba en los monitores de las gradas un poder que fácilmente superaba a soldados de grado entre los saiyajin.

-es el nieto del gran bardock- su destino es grande. -el se convertirá en el más fuerte de todos.-resonaban las gradas.

Entre los compañeros de gohan kinoko temblaba, jamás había imaginado tal poder en gohan, era un simple hibrido y su poder era tan grande que la hacía temblar.-es más fuerte que mi padre.-revelaba cabizbaja la joven.

-gohan, maldito, me dejaste muy atrás.- anunciaba un sonriente limo.

-eres el mejor gohan, te admiro.-exclamaba niku emocionada.- aun siendo más joven que yo, eres mas grande que yo.- reconocía kureson.

-¿aun quieres seguir?.- cuestionaba gohan engreídamente a un aturdido retas.

Sus piernas no se movían, incapaz de articular palabra alguna, aquel simple guerrero de clase baja le aterraba-retas, baja de la plataforma. -como un salva vidas esas palabras acudieron en su ayuda.-yo me encargare de el.- era kabi un joven hermosa que solicitaba el relevo.

-kabi- balbuceaba retas temeroso. - yo me encargare de el retas, baja ya mismo.- apenas con la capacidad de moverse el joven se alejaba de gohan quien le expresaba.-es un alivio que renuncies, no me tendré que desgastar contigo.

-¡cállate!.- articulaba suavemente kabi mientras tomaba el lugar de retas.- tienes un poder sorprendente, asi que gusano, tendrás el placer de ser eliminado por la gran kabi.

-que niña tan bonita eres, pero eso no te salvara niña, yo no seré quien pierda hoy.- expresaba un emocionado gohan.

-yo tampoco pienso perder.- exclamaba kabi con una gran sonrisa.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, gohan un prodigio oculto y kabi la gran favorita se enfrentaban al fin.

Las espadas blandidas y rotas, los gritos agónicos, la sangre derramada, como un edén para los grandes dragones rugían por el mañana por venir.


End file.
